Neopolitan Ninja
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Yes another new story, but what can I say I really wanted to do this one. Not much else to say other than hope you enjoy the story. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Naruko ran as fast as her legs could carry her, knowing if she slows down for even a moment they'll catch her and hurt her, just like all the other times.

'Why, why me? I didn't do anything?!' Naruko thought some she had thought since she was three years old

Running into an alley Naruko quickly ducked behind boxes, curling up to be as small as possible when the sound of the mobs footsteps grew closer. Holding her breath Naruko rocked back and forth and began repeating a mantra she made two years ago.

'I am no one. My family hate me. I need power, power to do anything.' Naruko thought

'When I was three-years-old a masked man attacked my parents while my mother was giving birth. Taking my brother hostage until my father saved him, then taking my mother and extracting the Kyuubi from her before having it attack Konoha. My father fought the masked man and forced him to retreat, he then planned to summon the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi into my brother. Only for the Sandaime to take his place and seal half the Kyuubi into my brother and the other half into me.' Naruko thought rubbing her throat where a very faint white scar could be seen running across her throat

'But that wasn't the only thing to happen. No, I was stupid enough to leave the house and encountered the masked man. I would have tried sneaking away, but he had spotted and would have done who knows what had he not heard the Sandaime approaching. Instead he slit my throat severing my vocal cords and rendering me mute. Not that anyone cared about me or that I was hurt, my parents included.' Recited Naruko with a scowl

'It's funny, they planned to have my brother, but not me. I was the mistake that shouldn't have happened, even though it's not my fault they couldn't keep it in their pants. It was during the Third Shinobi War when they got all hot and bothered, resulting in me. I was born during a war, but my family only saw me as a nuisance and liability. They hated me, blaming me when their comrades died. But when my brother was born their hatred turned into disgust. They thought I was to blame for everything bad happening to them. They're complete idiots.' Naruko thought

'Five years passed and Boruto's arrogance inflated to new heights, from being worshipped as both the son of the Yondaime Hokage and Red Death, but also as a hero for containing the Kyuubi. And what happened to me, I was left alone and hated. The only good thing was I had Kurama to talk to, Kurama being the name of the Kyuubi. It was surprising learning the Kyuubi had a name even more so that the fox told me it. Then again I'm sure no one has also blatantly walked up to the Kyuubi and hugged it, not my fault its fur looked really soft and cuddly.' Naruko thought not exactly having the best common sense when she first met Kurama

That and she didn't really care of Kurama had killed her or not, what did she have to lose and who would miss her.

'But that was the only good thing that's happened in my life. A couple months before my eighth birthday I overheard my parents talking with Jiraiya, a perverted lecher I have desperately wanted to castrate, gauge out his eyes, cut out his tongue, and chop off his hands. I couldn't really hear them clearly, only bits and pieces about some prophecy they believed was about Boruto. Personally, I think prophecies are all bullshit that only idiots follow. But one thing I did hear was that they needed focus entirely on training Boruto, this I didn't really care about, what did I care about was what they said next. They couldn't have any distractions, including me.' Thought Naruko

"This, obviously, worried me as I thought they'd simply kill me, which I sometimes wonder would have been kinder. No, instead what they did was drug me and put a memory seal on me making me believe I was just some orphan with my parents died during the Kyuubi attack. The only reason I still remember is Kurama was able to destroy the seal a week after it was placed. I didn't go back to the Namikaze family, as there'd be nothing to stop them from simply putting another seal on me, and probably tightening Kurama's seal preventing him from helping me again. Besides in a way my parents were dead, they died long before I was even born. So, I was just Naruko, another unfortunate orphan that was hated by everyone.' Naruko thought

'That had been a year ago, I'm nine now and I've done surprisingly well. I've stolen anything I need to survive, I didn't really care who I stole from, nobody in Konoha care about me so why should I care about them. And that's my story, a little girl abandoned and alone, with her only friend being a giant angst filled fox, who was secretly a big teddy bear.' Naruko thought

 **"I heard that! I am not angst filled or a teddy bear! I am the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest of the Tailed Beasts, a living force of nature, they very thing of nightmares! I. AM. FEAR! Fear me mortal!"** Kurama roared

'Love you to Kurama.' Naruko thought

 **"… You know what? I fucking hate you."** Grumbled Kurama

Naruko listened for any signs that the mob was still around. Not hearing anything Naruko exited her hiding spot sighing in relief. Though her relief was short lived when something hard impacted the back of her head sending her to the ground.

"Hey, I found the demon bitch!" Someone shouted

'No, no, no, no!' Naruko thought fearfully looking behind er seeing a villager holding something in their hands, likely whatever struck her

Looking around Naruko's fear increased when she the mob returning bigger than before. All of them holding assorted weapons, whether it be actual weapons like kunai, knives, or anything they could grab that'd hurt. This worried Naruko even more as usually they only struck her with their fists and feet, never weapons.

'No! I can't die here, I won't! I still have so much to live for, to gain power, my revenge, I won't die, I won't die, I won't! NO!' Naruko thought unconsciously calling on Kurama's chakra and something else inside her unleashing a blast a red chakra and a shockwave of darkness and light blasting all the villagers away before she suddenly felt the sensation of falling

Then darkness.

*Remnant*

A girl opened her eyes unable to see anything clearly, only blurry shapes moving in the distance.

'What? Why is everything blurry? Where am I? Who am I?' The girl thought before she drifted back into unconsciousness again the last thing she saw being what looked like someone coming towards her

*Later*

Scrunching her eyes the girl heard voices, two that sounded like females, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

'What's happening? Where am I now?' The girl thought feeling like she was laying on something soft remembering she was laying on something hard before

Slowly the girl opened her eyes as everything came into focus. She was in a plain looking room, that didn't have much besides a desk, a dresser, a closet a window, bedside table with a lamp, and the bed she was currently laying on. There was also someone sitting beside her bed, a woman, likely one of the two she heard. She couldn't really make out any features besides her long dirty blonde and dark blue eyes, she also looked to be eighteen or nineteen. The woman was dabbing something cold against her head and looked at her in concern.

"Oh, You're awake! Thank goodness." The woman said smiling in relief

'Huh? What's she talking about? Was I hurt? Who is she?' Thought the girl

"Hang on I'll get you some water." Said the woman getting up an exiting the room

She returned again not to long holding a glass of water.

"Here you go." The woman offered holding the glass close to her mouth

The girl gratefully began gulping it down soothing her dry throat. Once she had enough the girls head rest against the pillow under her. Opening her mouth to thank woman, but when she tried speaking the only thing that came out was scratching noise before the girl began coughing at the pain.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" The woman asked concernedly, though the girl didn't hear her as she started freaking out and hyperventilating

Why couldn't she speak, why couldn't she speak, why couldn't she speak?!

"Hey, calm down. It's okay, it's okay." Said the woman comfortingly pulling the girl towards her resting her head on her chest

The girl shivered, still freaking out that she couldn't speak. But the woman's warm presence was helping calm her down. After a few moments the girl finally calmed down enough to lie back down.

"Hang on I bet I know what'll cheer you up." Said the woman leaving the room again

When she returned she was holding a bowl filled with something colored white, pink, and brown.

"Here you go, ice cream always cheered me and my sibling up whenever we were upset." The woman said holding out the bowl for the girl to take

'Ice… cream?' The girl thought not sure what that was

Taking the offered bowl, which felt really cold, the girl looked at the ice cream, seeing red chunks in the pink parts. Tentatively she grabbed some of the pink parts with the spoon and put it in her mouth. After it touched her tongue, the girl froze for a moment before immediately began devouring it, much to the woman's surprise.

"I guess you really like it huh?" The woman said rhetorically smiling as the girls rapid nodded

The woman was surprised though when the girls eyes and hair changed color. Her turned half-pink and half-brown, the right side being pink with white streaks and the left side being brown. While her eyes began changing between pink, white, and brown before settling on the right being pink and the left being brown.

"Wow! That's pretty cool, is that your Semblance?" The woman asked intrigued not having seen many Semblances

The girl tilted her head to the side a confused expression.

"Uh, your hair and eyes they changed color." Said the woman now seeing the girl wasn't aware of what she did

Blinking, which also reversed the color of her eyes, the girl grabbed a strand of her hair and saw it was pink with white streaks and the other side being brown. The girl looked at the woman with a curious expression.

"Oh, you don't know what a Semblance is?" She asked, the girl shaking her head no

"Well I'm not to knowledgeable about it since it's a Huntsmen and Huntress thing. What I do know is that a Semblance is a special power that's unique to a Huntsmen or Huntress and connected to their Aura. Aura being the manifestation of ones soul." Said the woman adding the last part quickly

The girl nodded slowly, she didn't really get all of it, just that her hair and eyes can change color because she had a superpower.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking, who are you? How were you injured? Why were you alone?" The woman asked gently

The girl frowned at the questions looking down, trying to remember what happened, but coming up blank. She couldn't remember how she was injured, she didn't even know she had been injured, why she was alone, she couldn't even remember her own name!

The only thing that came to mind was a blinding light and a black shadow. Other than that nothing.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder the girl looked into the sympathetic eyes of the woman.

"You can't remember can you." Stated the woman, the girl looking down in sadness confirming

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll help you, me and my wife. We'll see if there's anything we can find about you and if there's anyone looking for you." Said the woman comfortingly

The girl looked at her surprised at her kindness, she already felt the woman did enough by taking care of her, now she's offering to help her find out who she is and if anyone's searching for her. The girl didn't think before wrapping her arms around the woman's middle.

Surprised at the sudden hug, the woman returned it patting the girl on her back.

"Alright get some rest, we'll start searching first thing tomorrow. Oh, almost forgot my names Saphron, Saphron Cotta-Arc." Introduced Saphron grabbing the now empty bowl and heading for the door

'Saphron… that's a pretty name.' Thought the girl as she drifted off back to sleep

*Timeskip-Five Months*

Five months passed since the girl appeared in Argus, the name of the city she learned, and saved by Saphron.

True to her word the next morning Saphron and her wife, another nice lady named Terra Cotta-Arc, began setting up fliers with a picture of the girl in her original form, before she changed her hair and eye color, listing her as a missing person, along with sending some to their families to see if anyone was missing her.

They also began teaching (or re-teaching?) her things to see if anything would hog her memory. They told her about the four continents, Sanus, Solitas, Anima, and Menagerie, the four kingdoms, Vale, Vacou, Atlas, and Mistral the latter kingdom being the one they were currently in. They also told her about a fifth dragon shaped continent to west of Vale and north of Vacou, that apparently used to be inhabited but isn't anymore.

They told her about the Creatures of Grimm, known as "creatures of destruction" that lack souls, that are drawn to feelings of negativity-such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred- often congregating towards the source of these emotions. The girl couldn't explain it but when she was told about the Grimm she felt a splitting headache but didn't know why.

Next they told her about the Huntsmen and Huntresses, men and women trained to fight the Grimm using transforming weapons, and a mineral known as Dust. The four Huntsman Academies where people go to train to become full-fledged Hunters, with Mistrals Academy being Haven Academy in the City of Mistral. She was also taught sign language so she could communicate besides with a pen and paper.

They told her everything they knew, but unfortunately nothing ever rang any bells for the girl, a few times she'd get a headache when certain topics were brought up, but no memories.

Even worse was that no one had called or shown up asking about her, saddening the girl even more after being unable to remember anything. While she may not remember anything about her life or herself, she was still smart enough to know this meant two things, the first was anyone that knew who she was is dead and that's why no one was looking for her. Or two any family she might have knew she was missing but just didn't want to find her.

Either way she was alone and unwanted in a world she didn't remember, except for Saphron and Terra but she didn't want to be burden to them.

The girl was pulled from her thoughts when the door to her room was opened and Saphron and Terra came in. The girl noticing Saphron holding her hands behind her back.

"Hey you." Saphron greeted, since they didn't know her name they tried to avoid calling her something and the didn't want to give her a new name in case someone showed up calling her something else which would only confuse the poor girl even more

 _"Did anyone show up?"_ The girl signed with a hopeful expression only to look down when they shook their heads

"No, we're sorry no one's shown or called." Terra said

The girl looked down in sadness but looked up in confusion when Terra and Saphron sat down on either side of her with smiles on their faces.

"But listen, Terra and I have been talking it over, and since no one has come by looking for you and it's been five months already, we were wondering if…" Saphron trailed off before showing something she was holding some papers which she handed to the girl

Confused the girl looked at the papers only to stare in shock at they said at the top.

Adoption.

Looking between the two women in shock as they looked at her hopefully.

"How would you like to be part of our family." Said Terra

'They… want to adopt me? They want me?' The girl thought feeling overcome with emotion

"You don't have to decide right now if you aren't sure, you could take all the time you need. We just figured since you've been staying for so long we'd make it permanent-" Terra was cut off when the girl threw her arms her neck

"Can we take it that means yes?" Asked Saphron rhetorically

The girl nodded rapidly as she gave Saphron a hug as well.

"Great! We already filled out everything, the only thing left is to decide on a name. We figured you'd want to pick a name out." Saphron said

The girl felt touched that they were letting her pick her own name. Taking the offered pen, the girl thought for several points on what she should pick, while knowing it had to be color related. It didn't take long before she had the perfect name and wrote it down before handing the now completed papers to Saphron.

"Neopolitan huh? Alright then, it's settled you are now Neopolitan Cotta-Arc, though maybe just Neo for short." Saphron said smiling to the now named Neopolitan

Neo couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face or the tears that gathered in her eyes.

She had a family, she was wanted!

*Timeskip-One Year*

Neo happily ran through the park in Argus, while being mindful of her mothers warning to not get lost or leave her sight.

It's been year since she was adopted by Saphron and Terra, and Neo could say it's been the best year of her life, that she knows. Saphron and Terra were the best parents she could ask for, always being kind to her and loving her. At first it was a little awkward for Neo, having previous lived with them for five months as just a guest and now being their daughter.

Though she eventually got used to calling to calling them her moms, she called Terra her mother and Saphron her mom to better to show who she was 'talking' to. But Neo was still mindful of herself not wanting to be greedy or selfish living with her new family, something Terra and Saphron took notice of and worked to help be more relaxed.

It wasn't until her tenth birthday, which they decided they'd celebrate the day they adopted her since they didn't know her actually birthday, that they took Neo shopping and said she could whatever she wanted no matter what it was. Neo was of course worried about getting to much, Saphron however wouldn't have any of it and all but ordered Neo to get whatever she wanted. Reluctantly Neo did as told and immediately began picking out everything she wanted.

By the time they left Neo had an entirely new wardrobe, being mainly colored pink, brown, and white, a new bed, a new dresser, a book shelf and plenty of books to put on it, a Scroll, and anything else a ten-year-old could want. The entire time Neo was worried Saphron and Terra would get upset with her for everything she was getting, but they only smiled, even when they got home and helped her set up her room, and afterwards got her a cake and wished her a happy birthday.

That was day Neo fully accepted them as her parents.

But she still made sure to do her part and doing chores around the house, along with helping out anyway she could. Neo had also decided to eventually enroll into Sanctum and later Haven, something her moms were supportive of but still worried of her choosing such a dangerous profession, while she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to be a Huntress it never hurt to have the training.

She even already knew what she wanted her weapon to be.

All in all Neo was happy the way her life turned out and if she's honest, she no longer cared about what her life might have been like before.

Neo suddenly stopped running when she heard something, she couldn't quite place what it was, though it reminded her of noise her mom's would make whenever they were lifting something heavy. Deciding to investigate Neo followed the sound, eventually reaching the center of the park. There Neo saw a redheaded girl, looking around two years younger than her, wielding a practice xiphos sword and shield. She was also Amazonian-esque armor.

The sight was adorable to Neo, seeing a little girl practicing fighting.

Approaching the girl, getting her attention and causing her to stop fighting. The girl turned to Neo, allowing her to see her bright vivid-green eyes.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there." The girl apologized, Neo smiling and waving it off

 _"It's fine, I just heard something and came to investigate, and I found you."_ Signed Neo, the girl frowning

"I'm sorry I don't understand sign language." The girl said

Frowning a little at that, though Neo then took out her Scroll and typed out what she signed.

"Oh, sorry if I disturbed you." Said the girl

 _"It's fine, I wasn't really doing anything. By the way I'm Neopolitan Cotta-Arc."_ Introduced Neo

"Hello Neopolitan, I'm Pyrrha Nikos, it's nice to meet you." Pyrrha said smiling

 _"You to Pyrrha. So can I guess from you practicing fighting you want to be a Huntress."_ Neo typed, Pyrrha nodding with a smile

"Yes, I've always wanted to be a Huntress. It was something I always wanted to do, to help people and do everything I can to help the world." Said Pyrrha, surprising Neo at her words not expecting to hear something like that from a child

"What about you Neopolitan, do you want to be Huntress?" Pyrrha asked, Neo shrugging

 _"I haven't decided, though I plan to enroll in Sanctum and Haven, but I'm not sure if I want to be a Huntress. But it never hurts to have the skill. Also my friends call me Neo."_ Typed Neo

"Friends? You want to be friends?" Pyrrha said surprised, Neo nodding

 _"Yes, that is if you want to be friends."_

"Yes! I would love to be friends with you Neo." Said Pyrrha smiling at making a friend

Neo returned the smile while hoping things didn't change from what they are now.

Unfortunately Neo would soon experience many changes in the coming years, some good, some bad, and nothing will ever be the same again.

 **So, what did you think, good. That's right Naruko has become everyone's favorite ice cream girl, Neo! And don't deny it you all love her. This of course will have some differences, namely Neo being stronger than she is in canon and having a different backstory, if we ever learn about her backstory, but don't worry she'll still become that sadistic little girl that enjoys taunting her opponents, it'll just take some time to get there. Also for those who have kept with their RWBY they should know who Saphron and Terra are, and how Neo has the lovable Invincible Girl, before she becomes the Invincible Girl, if you haven't kept up though well to bad you wanna know go watch the episodes. The next, maybe, two chapters will mainly focus on Neo's life before the start of the series, so be prepared to see plenty changes, but still keeping it close to canon. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't and have a Happy New Year!**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! This chapter we'll see some of Neo's life with her family, though be warned there are plenty of timeskips in this chapter, but I felt they were used correctly, I hope. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

"And the winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament, Pyrrha Nikos!" The tournament announcer said as the crowd cheered loudly

Pyrrha panted in exhaustion, it hadn't been an easy match but with proper use of Semblance she was able to secure her victory. Looking at the crowd Pyrrha offered a smile and waved politely, though searching through the crowd Pyrrha spotted someone that made her smile widen. Her best friend of five years, Pyrrha doubted she'd have come as far as she has without Neo to train and spar with her.

Neo clapped loudly for Pyrrha, as she couldn't cheer for her, even creating a large sign of Pyrrha using her Semblance, much to her friends embarrassment who ducked her head down and left the arena.

"Okay Neo calm down, you can see your girlfriend later." Terra said watching Neo's face turn bright red to both her and her wife's amusement

 _"She's not my girlfriend!"_ Neo typed furiously

"Yet~" Saphron said in a singsong voice, Neo's blush only intensifying as she lowered her head trying to ignore both her mother's teasing

The reason was rather simple given the conversation Neo and Saphron had a few months ago.

*Flashback*

Neo went downstairs fiddling with her hands nervously. Reaching the bottom step Neo saw her mom watching TV, her mother having already left for work.

"Neo, hey! What's the matter?" Saphron said smiling before noticing the expression on her daughter

 _"Can we talk?"_ Typed Neo

"Yeah, you know you can tell me anything sweetheart." Said Saphron turning the television off and patting the spot next to her

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Saphron asked, Neo biting her lip

 _"Well there's someone I like, but I've also known for a really long time and don't want to risk losing them as a friend in case they don't feel the same."_ Neo said

"Oh you have a crush! Tell me who is it, anyone I've might, what're they like, when can Terra and I meet them?!" Saphron asked rapidly

 _"MOM!"_ Typed Neo blushing brightly

"Right sorry, got a little excited. It's just my little girl has her first crush! Alright first tell who is it?" Saphron asked

 _"I don't really feel comfortable telling since they're younger than me."_ Replied Neo

"How much younger?" Questioned Saphron, Neo hesitating for a moment before typing her response

 _"Two years."_ Neo answered not looking at her mom

"Really that's it?" Saphron said with an unladylike snort

"That's nothing." Said Saphron

 _"Mom, please focus."_ Neo pleaded

"Right sorry again. Well the best advice I can give is be honest and tell this person how you feel, maybe after something like a date to give them a better idea you want to be more than friends." Saphron said before putting a hand on her daughters shoulder and giving an encouraging smile

"But Neo trust me when I say don't wait to long as you never know when someone else will come along and snatch them away, and you don't want to live with that regret. Even if they don't feel the same about you, rejection is always better than living with a 'what if'." Said Saphron, Neo nodding before hugging her mom

 _"Thanks mom."_ Typed Neo

"No problem sweetie. Now come on who is it?" Saphron asked wanting to know who her daughters crushing on

Sighing quietly Neo knew she had to options, either not say anything which will need to her mom just guessing or pestering her until she answered or tell her and then deal with teasing from both her and her mother.

 _"It's Pyrrha."_

*End Flashback*

Neo deeply regretted telling her mom who her crush was, as the first chance she got she told Terra and Neo has had to deal with both teasing her relentlessly whenever she was with Pyrrha.

Speaking of Pyrrha, Neo had planned to ask to the redhead out on several occasions but always ended up chickening out, to afraid of both rejection and losing her friend. When Neo had finally worked the courage to ask Pyrrha out the younger girl had told her about her plan to enter the Mistral Regional Tournament. This stopped Neo from asking her out, not wanting to distract her friend from training for the tournament.

But now that the tournament was over, Neo was not going to back down now and finally ask Pyrrha out, just as soon as they were out of Mistral.

*Later-Argus Limited*

"You really impressive Pyrrha, the way you moved around your opponents and being able to avoid all there attacks like it was nothing." Saphron said smiling at the redhead

"It was really nothing, I just got lucky a couple times." Said Pyrrha modestly knowing a lot of her opponents and the other competitors could have beaten her as for avoiding all the attacks she just got lucky with her Semblance being able to control metal and most weapons have at least some metal in them

"Don't sell yourself short, you trained long and hard, and more than earned the win." Said Terra, Pyrrha smiling and nodding her thanks

Saphron then noticed Neo shifting in her seat and stealing glances at Pyrrha sitting next to her. Looking at her wife, Saphron saw she noticed their daughters behavior as well. Trading looks both women nodded before standing up.

"Well me and Terra are gonna go to the dining cart to get something to eat. Do you girls want anything?" Saphron asked

"No thank you Saphron." Pyrrha declined not feeling very hungry

"Okay. Neo?" Said Saphron, Neo shaking her head

 _"I'm good, thank you."_

"Alright come on Saphron lets give them some alone time." Terra said, Saphron nodding while sending a wink to Neo

"Go get her." Saphron mouthed

Nodding Neo looked at Pyrrha, who was looking out the window, and took a few calming breaths.

'Okay, you can do this Neo. Just get her attention and ask her out, no big deal.' Neo thought

Pulling out her scroll Neo typed out exactly what she wanted to say, before immediately erasing it and typing it out again, with her repeating this for several moments.

"Neo." Pyrrha said getting the tri-colored haired girls attention

"Are you alright, you've been typing on your scroll for a few minutes." Said Pyrrha concern lacing her words

Mentally cursing herself for getting caught. Taking a breath Neo typed out a message.

 _"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out once we get back to Argus, just the two of us."_ Neo typed

"Oh. Sure, I'd really like that. I'd just have to tell my parents I'll be home a bit later than usually." Said Pyrrha

 _"Great! Can't wait."_ Typed Neo

For the rest of the train ride Neo couldn't keep the wide grin off her face.

*Later-Argus*

When the four had arrived Pyrrha had gone to call her parents to tell them she'd be depending some time with Neo before coming home. Unfortunately leaving Neo with her mothers who kept sending her knowing looks and mischievous eyes.

 _"Please stop."_ Neo said

"Stop what sweetie?" Asked Terra innocently

 _"You both know what!"_ Typed Neo

"No, I'm afraid we don't. Do you know Terra?" Saphron said looking to her wife feigning ignorance

"I'm afraid I don't." Replied Terra, Neo feeling her beginning to twitch

 _"Remind me again, who are the adults here? Because it feels like just me right now."_ Neo stated, both women finally stopping with their looks but still smiling

"Alright, alright we'll stop. We're just happy for you Neo." Saphron said, Terra nodding in agreement

Just then Pyrrha came back over.

"I just talk with my mother, she said it was fine if Neo and I spend some time together as long as I'm not out to late." Said Pyrrha smiling glad she gets to spend some time with her friend

"That's great Pyrrha. Well we'll leave you two to it. Be safe and don't stay out to late Neo." Terra said

"And have fun, but not too much fun!" Said Saphron smirking at Neo's blush before she and her wife left to head home

"What did she mean by that?" Pyrrha asked looking at Neo

 _"Nothing! She meant nothing, now let's go I planned out what we can do."_ Said Neo grabbing Pyrrha's hand and leaving the train terminal

*Later*

Neo couldn't stop smiling as she walked next to Pyrrha.

Once they had left the terminal, the girls had gone to see a movie, afterwards they went to nice diner to get some dinner. Now they were enjoying a nice stroll through the park simply enjoying each other's company. While it might be the most luxurious of dates, but for Neo it was perfect.

"This was fun Neo. I'm glad we did this." Said Pyrrha when they reached the center of the park, the same spot where they first met

 _"Me too. I like spending time with you Pyrrha."_ Neo replied

"Well I should be getting home before my parents start worrying. See you tomorrow Neo." Said Pyrrha preparing to leave

Neo however froze up at her words, she's leaving now. But she couldn't, not yet! She still had to tell her how she felt while she still had the courage. Seeing Pyrrha turning to leave Neo didn't even think before she grabbed Pyrrha's arm stopping her from leaving.

Confused by this Pyrrha turned to ask what's wrong, only to be met by Neo pressing her lips against her own. This, of course, shocked Pyrrha that her best friend was kissing her, however before Pyrrha could really register the kiss Neo pulled back.

 _"I'm really sorry! It's just you were about to leave and I didn't want you to yet, because I wanted to tell you I really, really like you and I have for a long time, and I really hope you like me to!"_ Neo typed with look that was equal parts nervous of her response, mortified at her own action, and hopeful

Pyrrha looked between the message and Neo processing this.

"Neo, I'm flattered really. But I'm not sure if I feel the same or if I like girls that way. It's just really sudden and everything, I think it best if we just stay friends." Pyrrha said apologetically

She was flattered, but it was still sudden for Pyrrha and she'd need to sort out her own feelings, and maybe yet a few years, before she decided if she liked Neo that way. She only hoped Neo could understand that.

Neo though felt both her world and heart shatter like one of her illusions. She had been prepared for a rejection, even expected it, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

 _"O-oh, I see. Yeah that's, that's fine we can stay friends. I'll just… go now, sorry for the kiss."_ Said Neo

"Wait Neo-" Pyrrha said reaching out to touch her but Neo's form immediately shattered like glass showing it was just an illusion

Pyrrha watched in sadness as the remnant of the illusion faded away. With no other choice Pyrrha began walking home, while hoping she didn't just lose her only friend.

The real Neo meanwhile had immediately run home, leaving behind an illusion in her place. Reaching the front door Neo went inside, locking the door behind her, seeing her mother's still up having waited for her return.

"Hey you're back! Tell us how did it go?" Saphron asked eagerly

Ignoring both of them Neo slowly went up the steps, her parents only catching a glimpse of her downtrodden expression and tears glistening in her eyes. This obviously worried them both as they instantly went upstairs to check on their daughter but when they reached her door Neo had already gone in and locked the door.

"Neo. Is everything alright?" Terra asked knocking on the door lightly

"Did the date not go well, did something happen? Neo please talk to us." Said Saphron

Neo ignored what they were saying from her spot curled up on her bed, while she finally let her tears fall freely. Closing her eyes Neo went to sleep, wanting to forget today every happened.

However even when asleep Neo was plagued by images of herself being chased, attacked, and insulted. When it was over Neo desperately tried to call out for help, but no one ever came.

She was alone.

*Timeskip-Three Months*

Neo had solemn look on her face as she packed her bag.

Three months have passed since her failed confession to Pyrrha and things have just gone downhill from there.

Now whenever they hung out, which was less and less now a days, it was awkward and tense, neither of them knowing what to say or talk about, mostly just sparring or working on their weapons then parting ways. It got worse as nearly two weeks ago Pyrrha stopped showing up to their meeting spot, this saddened Neo as she believed the redhead no longer wanted to be friends with her.

Her mothers didn't help the matter, both trying to get her to talk about it. But Neo didn't want to talk about it and simply ignored their attempts to get her to open up. Neo didn't want to brush her mother's off like that, but Pyrrha's rejection combined with her no longer wanting to see Neo, was making the ice cream girl more than a little irritable.

It didn't help everytime Neo closed her eyes she was assaulted by those same images of herself being chased, attacked, insulted, and left alone. She wasn't sure if it was some long forgotten memories or just her mind playing tricks on her, and honestly Neo didn't care.

This lead to Neo making a difficult decision.

She was leaving.

It wasn't an easy decision to make, mostly because she didn't want to worry her moms or hurt them, but Neo couldn't stay in Argus not while everywhere she goes she's reminded of _her._

Plus she hoped some time away would help the nightmares go away.

Finishing packing Neo grabbed her bag and the one thing she wouldn't put away, her weapon. It wasn't the most intimidating weapon, given it was an umbrella with pink, white, and brown lace used to make the canopy. But that's exactly why Neo picked an umbrella as her weapon, as it made opponents more likely to underestimate her.

She could use it as a melee weapon, a shield when opened as when she made it she infused Dust into it to increase its strength and resistance, and there was a thin sword hidden in the handle that could also emerge from the top.

Neo was rather proud of her weapon, the only thing she hasn't done is name it not having thought of a name for it. She'll think of a name at a later time.

Finishing packing Neo next wrote a letter to her moms explaining why she was leaving, along with asking that they not look for her.

Now finished Neo looked around her room for what would likely be the last time a long while, before exiting it and her home.

Her mother was at work and her mom was out shopping, so Neo will have a good head start and she has plenty of Lien and supplies to last until she gets out of Mistral.

'I love you and I'll see you soon.' Neo thought giving her home one last look before departing to the terminal

She didn't say goodbye, she hated goodbyes.

*Timeskip-City of Mistral*

Neo exited the train with a frown on her face.

'That's still really strange.' Neo thought looking at the train in confusion

Neo could remember everytime she's been on the Argus Limited, whether it was accompanying her mother on a business trip, she and her mom visiting the latter's family, or just a simple vacation. And out of all those times Neo realized something.

Not once was the train attacked by Grimm.

Sure it wouldn't be that odd for the train to travel without incident between Mistral and Argus. But the odds of a person riding the train and not experiencing at least one Grimm attack was highly unlikely, given the train travels through Grimm infested territory.

Not to say Neo wanted Grimm to attack the train, she just found it strange that it was always whenever she was on the train it was never attacked. Maybe Neo was just assuming things and it didn't involve her but given the amount of negative emotions she was likely putting off she should have seen at least a Gryphon fly by or something.

Shaking those thoughts Neo left the station entering the city while wondering how she'll get Vale. She had thought long and hard about which kingdom she wanted to go to.

Vacou was out as Neo, while confident in her current skills, didn't fancy walking through a desert.

Atlas was immediately dismissed, Neo wasn't the biggest fan of authority, plus the Atlas base commander in Argus soured any positive opinion Neo might have had about the kingdom, her and her those twin morons.

Though Neo still snickered remembering the time she broke into the base to steal some parts and Dust she used to make umbrella. Not her fault some of the parts she needed weren't sold in any weapons shop she visited.

It also wasn't her fault if she may or not put itching powder in all the uniforms, glue in the shampoo, and thumb tacks on all the chairs.

Nope, totally not her fault.

Shaking those memories, Neo looked for somewhere she can buy a map to find a port town to catch a ferry to Vale.

*Timeskip-Three Days*

Neo entered a fuel station called "Just Rite" to stock up on supplies having started to run low and still being a few days away from Higanbana, the nearest village she can stop and rest at. And she'd rather not risk running out while on the road.

Looking around she only saw two other occupants, the bar tender and a shady looking man who's appearance just screamed bandit. Dismissing the guy Neo began grabbing some snacks and food for her trip.

Once she had the items she went up to the bar.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Asked the bartender

Neo felt her eye twitch, she was fifteen Oum damnit, nearly sixteen! Yet people always thought she was younger because she was short.

 _Just a water._ Neo showed one of the many saved messages, she's created a lot of saved messages and texts to any standard questions she might be asked so she didn't have to type everything up.

"Ohhh. Sure. I'll also ring this up for you." Said the bartender ducking behind the counter

"Are you telling me you're too young to drink? You look like a regular Huntress." Said Shady, as Neo now dubbed him

Giving him a blank look, Neo again dismissed him.

"Seriously. Not too bulky. Not too lean. You're..." Shady said undeterred walking towards Neo

In response Neo shoved her hand in his face stopping him in tracks. Unfortunately people just don't know when to learn.

"Though a little short for my taste…" Said Shady reaching to touch Neo, only for Neo to grab his wrist in a vice-like grip

If there was one thing Neo hated, it was someone mentioning her height.

Looking to the idiot Neo was unaware her eyes turned pitch black with a purple glow.

"Huh? What the-"

Shady didn't even finish what he said before Neo, taking advantage of her flexibility, cartwheeled delivering a kick straight to his jaw sending him to the ground. Neo didn't stop there though as she, still holding Shady's wrist, dragged him to the door before throwing him out.

With that done Neo dusted off her hands and went back to the counter where the guy came back with her water.

"This one's on the house. He's been driving me crazy." The man said setting the bottle down

Nodding in thanks Neo paid for her other things and put them in her bag.

"So, what brings you around these parts?" Asked the bartender

 _Catching a ferry to Vale._

The bartender chuckled nervously at that.

"That's good, it's not really safe around these parts. Not too many people come out here. Too far from the Kingdoms. Only person worth noting around here is... well, Ra-" The man said hesitating on the last part

 _Raven Branwen._

Neo was aware of just who occupied this area, Raven Branwen leader of the notorious Branwen Tribe. Neo was scared of her or her group of thugs, if she did encounter them she can always use her Semblance to help fight them.

Once she had everything Neo exited the station, passing by Shady who was picking himself up off the ground.

"Hey, girlie!" Shady said, Neo rolling her eyes

Did this guy just enjoy getting his ass kicked or something?

"You better get the hell out of here while you can. Cause when Raven finds out what you did-"

 _SHLING_

Shady instantly shut up and gasped for air. Looking down he saw Neo's sword sticking out the top of her umbrella and having sliced his inner thigh.

Pulling the blade out Neo flicked the blood off and returned it to its sheathe.

 _"When Raven finds out, I'll tell her she should keep her dogs on a shorter leash. Also I just cut your femoral artery, you have maybe five minutes to get it patched up before you bleed out."_ Typed Neo before turning on her heel and continuing on her way, while the guy paled dramatically and quickly went back inside the station to get some bandages

Neo meanwhile took a sip of her water acting like she didn't just give a person an injury that'd kill them slowly and painfully. She always had a sadistic side, it was just usually turned towards more humiliating pranks on those that annoy her, now however she was letting shine through.

*Later*

Raven observed with narrowed eyes the girl one of her tribe members told her about. When Shady had shown up, with blood leaking down his leg from a sloppily dressed wound and told her about how he was beat by a little girl, Raven had considered reopening the wound he got to teach him a lesson.

After that she went to locate this girl and… well Raven hasn't decide if she wanted to kill her, as an attack on a member of her tribe was as bad as an attack on herself, or try and recruit her, as apparently the girl knew who she was and yet still attacked Shady. That took guts or stupidity, given her reputation.

Now seeing the girl sleeping in her makeshift campsite from her perch on a branch, Raven couldn't really see her being all that threatening, she looked barely older than her daughter Yang.

'Then again looks can be deceiving.' Thought Raven

It'd be easy enough to dispose of her right now or knock her out take her back to the tribe. However the decision was taken out of her hands when Raven noticed a pack of Beowolves beginning to surround the girls position. Seeing this Raven prepared to leave, knowing the girl would be torn apart, however before she took flight Raven saw the something that surprised her.

The Beowolves were completely surrounding the girls location, it'd be easy enough for them to jump out and kill her before she even realized what happened. But what surprised, even shocked, Raven was when the Beowolves turned outwards rather than inwards to the girl.

'What are they doing?' Raven wondered

Not once in her life has Raven seen Grimm not attack a defenseless human, unless they were being controlled by Salem. But what would Salem care about one girl, she definitely isn't a maiden otherwise the Grimm would try taking her to Salem or some of her followers would have grabbed her by now. She didn't have Silver Eyes, as from Shady's description her eyes were pink and brown that changed between the two eyes.

'So, they aren't being controlled by Salem, there are none of her followers in the area, why aren't they attacking? Unless they can't attack her or is it they don't want to attack her.' Thought Raven narrowing her eyes at the girl her interest in her slowly rising

Who was she that the Grimm wouldn't attack her when they have the chance.

'Or better yet, why they're protecting her.' Raven realized now seeing the way the Grimm looked around as if watching for potential threats

Now isn't that interesting.

'Just who are you?' Wondered Raven watching the girls tent intently

One things for sure, Raven's going to be keeping a close eye on her. And if possible, get her to join her tribe before Ozpin or Salem discover her.

A human the Grimm protect.

*Timeskip-Vale*

Neo jumped off ship and began sneaking her way out of the docks all while reprimanding herself.

She had miscalculated the amount of Lien she had taken with her. When she had tried booking passage on a ferry she came up short, so she had to resort to stowing away on a ship bound for Vale. It made her thankful that she had an illusion based Semblance, it allowed her to disguise herself as a crewmember and walk freely around the ship and if someone suspicious nor problem, all she had to do was change her appearance again.

Once she got away from the docks Neo began looking around Vale, seeing how different it was from Mistral, along with making a mental list of she had to do.

'Let's first I have to get more Lien, should be easy enough given the amount of people out. Next finding a place to stay, which will be easier once I get more Lien. Then getting a lay of the land and finding out anything of interest.' Neo thought

The young teen then directed her attention to all the people. Blending in with the crowds Neo used her Semblance on herself to make herself look less noticeable. Moving silently between the masses Neo carefully pickpocketed several people, occasionally changing her appearance after ducking out of sight, then resuming the process.

'Like taking candy from a baby.' Neo thought smirking looking at all the Lien at she collected

She had ducked into an alley after she felt she collected enough Lien and began counting all of it.

"I must say that was rather impressive kid. A little sloppy, but given that Semblance I saw, I suppose one can afford to be a little sloppy." Said a male voice

Stiffening at the voice, Neo turned to see who it was, seeing a well dressed guy that look a good couple years older than her, maybe mid twenty. The guy had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. His attire was a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

Neo also saw the cane he was carrying, not doubting that was his weapon.

"Still you got potential, with the right teacher." Said the guy walking towards Neo and looking her over, though not like Shady did

More like the way Huntsmen look at a weapon, or something like that.

 _"And let me guess you're that teacher."_ Said Neo

"Ah a mute, or at least someone who doesn't like to talk much. But yeah, I may not have a degree, but I can say I'm the best there is at what I do. Stick with me kid and you'll be a master thief in no time." The man said spinning his cane by its handle before resting it on his shoulder

Neo contemplated the guys offer, he seemed honest and she couldn't sense any negative intention from him. Plus he seemed like the type of guy who knew his way around the city and its underbelly, and Neo could use an ally in a strange new place.

Holding out her hand the guy smirked before shaking.

"Great, partners it is then. Though I suppose we should know each other's names, Roman Torchwick." Introduced Roman

 _"Neopolitan, just Neopolitan. My friends call me Neo."_ Neo typed deciding not to include her last name

"Well Neo, I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship. We're gonna turn this city on its head." Roman said smirking

Neo couldn't help but smile at that, knowing they'll be causing all sorts of mayhem.

And it'll be a hell of a time.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep we start with Pyrrha winning her first tournament at just thirteen, reason for that is Pyrrha has been said to win the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, and as she's seventeen at the start of the series that means she won her first tournament when she was thirteen. Also Neo is two years older than Pyrrha and four years older than Ruby, in case anyone didn't know or didn't figure it out. So, lots happened in this chapter Neo and Pyrrha went on a date, Neo got heartbroken and suffered from nightmares of her old life, has left home, is now on a certain Bandit Maidens radar, and met her new mentor and connoisseur of bowler hats, Roman Torchwick!**

 **Now I'm sure most won't like how I portrayed Neo given she seems to soft and nice, but remember Neo doesn't remember anything about her past and doesn't know if she had any loved ones before her moms and Pyrrha, so she's very sensitive when it comes to their opinion of her. With Pyrrha's rejection and subsequent avoidance might as well being her not wanting to be around Neo anymore, at least to Neo that's what it is. Then there's her going dark and nearly killing Shady, that will be explained later, but feel free to guess.**

 **That's about it then, also next chapter will have another timeskip and maybe including the start of the series. It'll also include the appearance of several other characters, along with meeting between Neo and certain red cloaked reaper. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all storm here with a new chapter! I know said this chapter would show more of Neo's life before the series starts, but I couldn't think of anything to add and just decided to skip ahead to the start of RWBY, with my own twist on things. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing.**

Neo sighed mentally in annoyance as she walked down an alley, leading several of Junior's hired help towards a Dust shop called "From Dust Till Dawn" Roman sent her to steal more Dust from.

'Or should I say that Fall bitch.' Neo thought in annoyance

Four years have passed since she met Roman and life has been pretty good, he taught her how to be a better thief, the pulled off several heists, Neo even getting sent to pull off jobs outside of Vale only she could do alone thanks to her Semblance.

All in all Neo couldn't really complain, she didn't even have to worry about being a wanted criminal like Roman, as thanks to her Semblance all she had to do was change her appearance.

That is until _she_ showed up and ruined everything.

It had been just a normal day, they had just robbed a bank and went back to their hideout to relax, when she walked in. Cinder Fall and her little orphaned helpers. She basically gave Roman a choice,

Either do what she wants or die.

Now Neo, if she could, would have laughed her face before killing the three of them. Unfortunately Roman thought differently after seeing what Cinder was capable of, even more so the one time Cinder took them to meet her master.

Salem.

She and Roman only met the witch once, but it was enough to convince Roman to side with them. Neo however hated it for several reasons, for one she hated the arrogance Cinder and her lackeys had, thinking they were better than everyone else, especially that annoying wannabe Emerald.

Big deal she could create hallucinations, Neo could create actual physical illusions.

Second was Neo hated being ordered around, Roman didn't order her around they were partners who worked together.

And third, and this Neo couldn't really explain, when she first saw Salem something in Neo just screamed at her to kill the witch. It was strange and honestly unnerved Neo a little, but she chalked it up to her still missing memories of a life she can't remember.

Back to the matter at hand, for months Cinder had been sending Roman and Neo out robbing Dust shops and shipments to supply the White Fang, who Cinder also has by the balls in preparation for the decoy attack on Vale and the real attack on Beacon.

Roman was supposed to be leading this heist but he was needed at Mountain Glenn to organize things. Which is why Neo was now leading it.

'The hearts of man are easily swayed.' Neo thought

It seemed oddly fitting for the situation.

Entering the shop the henchmen walked up to the counter while Neo approached the elderly shopkeeper. With smirk Neo leaned on the counter and created a sign in her hand with her Semblance.

 _"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"_ Neo said with the sign, just as one of the henchmen pointed a gun at the shopkeeper

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" The old man pleaded

 _"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money. Grab the Dust."_ Neo ordered the four

A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls.

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut." Another states putting a case on the counter for the old man to fill

Neo leaned against the counter examining a Fire Dust crystal.

'Hm, maybe I should add some Dust to my umbrellas blade, it'd certainly help. Or maybe a gun in the tip.' Neo thought always wanting to improve her still unnamed weapon

"Hey!"

"Hyah!"

Looking Neo saw one of the henchmen fly past her, sighing Neo motioned another one to handle whoever it was. It didn't last long before the guy she sent was quickly tossed out the window followed by a girl wearing a red cloak.

'Oh for the love…!' Neo thought as she and the remaining henchmen looked out the window

It was a little girl, maybe around fifteen Neo guess. A pale skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips, along with being longer and curving around her face on the right side. She was wearing a black long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver rose brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

She was also carrying a scythe that was bigger than her!

'She's pretty cute actual.' Neo thought smirking looking the girl up and down

Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

 _"Okayyy... Get her!"_ Ordered Neo

The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around on top of her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Neo's feet.

Neo looked at the idiot lying at her feet holding her sign in front of his face.

 _"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were."_ Neo stated somehow able to make it sound sarcastic despite just being on a sign

Turning back to Ruby, Neo stepped forward spinning her umbrella while resting the sign on her shoulder.

 _"Well cutie, looks it's just you and me."_ Neo said smirking, confusing and surprising Ruby at the compliment

Shaking that off Ruby ran towards Neo in a flurry of rose petals swinging Crescent Rose. Resting her hands on her hips Neo ducked and weaved through Neo's swings or parried with her umbrella.

 _"Has anyone told you how adorable you look while carrying that big scythe?"_ Neo asked deflecting another swing

Confused by that Ruby stabbed Crescent Rose into the ground and spun around hoping to kick the girl like she did the henchmen. However Neo simply grabbed onto the giant scythe and flipped over the kick before laying across the weapons shaft blowing a kiss.

 _"And you just have the cutest face when your serious, I just wanna kiss all over and I do mean all over~"_ Neo said adding a heart to the sign, Ruby turning red at the implication

Firing a shot get her weapon free and get the girl off Ruby went for another slash only for it to be blocked by Neo's umbrella surprising the red cloaked girl.

 _"And I'll start with those delectable lips."_ Said Neo

Before Ruby could respond Neo's hand reached out and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in close. Though rather than a attack Neo slammed her lips against Ruby's, much to the girls shock as she made an "Eep!" noise.

Taking advantage of that Neo pushed her tongue into Ruby's mouth, smiling into the kiss when Ruby released an involuntary moan. Pulling back Neo smirked in triumph seeing Ruby's bright red face.

 _"As fun as this has been, I must be going. Call me."_ Neo said slipping her Scroll number into Ruby's pocket before kicking girls feet out from under her

Yelping Ruby looked up only to see Neo's form shatter along with the Dust missing. Looking around she saw Neo jumping to the top of a building.

"You okay if I go after her?" Ruby asked looking to the shopkeeper who gave short "Uh huh"

Landing on the roof Neo waited for Cinder to arrive with the Bullhead, only to stop when she heard a shot fire off and someone land behind her.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted having gotten her blush to go away, Neo smirked at her with a hand on her hip

 _"If you wanted another kiss all you had to do was ask."_ Said Neo, Ruby's blush returning at the reminder

Ruby readies to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Neo inside. Climbing in Neo turned to Ruby blowing her a kiss.

 _"Till next time cutie!"_ Neo said throwing a small amount of powdered Fire Dust that exploded not enough to hurt but enough to throw her back

'Huh?' Thought Neo seeing something through the smoke

A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby looks on, the woman pushes her glasses up before waving her weapon summoning several streaks of purple at the craft. Neo is thrown around in the back until she goes to the cockpit, seeing Cinder trying to regain control of the craft

 _"Feel free to lend a hand. Or don't by all means let us crash!"_ Neo said snarkily

"Tsk."

Cinder left the cockpit to confront the Huntress while Neo took the controls.

'Really thankful I played those flying games.' Neo thought steadying the Bullhead

Though she noticed dark clouds suddenly appeared overhead.

'The hell…' Thought Neo confused at where the clouds came from

Suddenly ice shards started raining down on the Bullhead, Neo being forced to duck when one broke through the window stabbing her seat narrowly missing her head.

After a few moments of hearing Cinder and the Huntress fighting the craft finally settled making Neo breathe a sigh of relief as she flew it off.

"Hmph, well that was unexpected. I take it you got the Dust Neo." Cinder said entering the cockpit and taking the co-pilot seat

 _"Yes I got the Dust, but I'd also like to avoid nearly losing my head next time!"_ Said Neo glaring at her

"You're fine aren't you. All that matters is the mission was complete.' Cinder stated dismissively

'Oh I fucking hate you so much.' Neo thought glaring at her before focusing on flying

*Later *

Neo exited the Bullhead and entered the warehouse hideout finding Roman there directing White Fang grunts.

"No, no, no! You stupid animals, I said move the crates over there, are you trying to blow us up!" Roman shouted, Neo rolling her eyes at his behavior

She didn't personally hate or have a problem with Faunus, only if they get in her way or try attacking her will they have a problem.

 _"Hey Roman."_ Neo greeted with her sign

"Hey Neo, how'd the Dust shop go?" Roman asked, Neo making an iffy motion with her hand

 _"Eh, pretty good. Juniors guys weren't worth the Lien, they got beaten up a little girl. Then a Huntress showed up, but we managed to escape with the Dust."_ Replied Neo, Roman nodding

"That's good. I don't have anything else for you right now, so you can head on out. I'll call if anything comes up though." Roman said, Neo nodding leaving with a retreating wave

'I wonder what the cutie is doing.' Neo wondered heading to her apartment

*With Ruby*

Ruby exited the police station barely able to contain her excitement. She had just met Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and he just told her that she was able to enter now, two years early!

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't wait to tell Yang, dad, and Uncle Qrow!' Ruby thought reaching into her pockets for her Scroll

Though while searching for the device she found a folded slip of paper which Ruby knew she didn't originally have with her. Opening it Ruby's face burned red when she saw the message on it

 _Call me cutie. xoxo_

Under it was a Scroll number and a pink lipstick mark. It was that girls Scroll number.

The one that kissed her!

'My first kiss.' Thought Ruby in embarrassment touching her lips

Part of her told Ruby to simply throw the paper away and pretend it never happened. But another, bigger, part was curious as to why the girl kissed to begin with, maybe it was just to distract her but then why give her, Ruby, her Scroll number?

Soon the curious part won over as Ruby entered the number into her Scroll.

*With Neo*

Neo dried her hair as she stepped out of the shower, just in time to hear her Scroll ringing.

'Who could be calling this late?' Neo thought with a frown

It couldn't be Roman, he knew better to call when she's turning in for the night, and other than him not many people had her Scroll number. Neo swore if it was Cinder or one of those two brats she keeps, nothing will stop her from skewering them.

Consequences be damned.

Grabbing Neo frowned when it said unknown, pressing answer Neo waited until whoever it was answered.

 **"He-hello?"**

Neo was surprised when she heard Ruby's voice, though also pleased she had called her instead of simply throwing her number away.

 _"This is a surprise, what do I owe the pleasure cutie? Though as this hour I have a few idea~"_ Neo typed adding a few kissing faces and hearts at the end

 **"N-no! No-nothing like… that! I wanted to know why you kissed me?"**

 _"Isn't it obvious? Two reasons, the first was obvious to distract you so I could escape. And the second was because I'm the type of girl that takes what she wants and I wanted to take your lips for myself, and they were positively sweet. I wonder what I'll take next cutie~"_ Typed Neo before looking down at herself and got a wicked smile

*With Ruby*

Ruby was sure if she wasn't blushing before she sure is now after reading the message from Neo. The first part Ruby already figured out on her own, but the second part blew her away.

She wanted to kiss her, that was something new for Ruby. Usually guys, and even girls, talked to Yang like that, never her. And the ones that did were immediately scared off by Yang, but usually Ruby was just the dorky weapons girl, now here was a girl that kissed her because she wanted to.

It made Ruby feel both confused and flattered.

Before she could think further on this she saw Neo sent a photo to her. Opening it only to immediately regret it as Ruby gained a full body blush nearly dropping her Scroll in shock.

The reason being the photo Neo sent was of herself wearing nothing but a towel that hung loosely off her body barely covering her decency with drops water dripping down her and blowing a kiss at the camera. It also came with a message.

 _Can't wait to see you again._

Ruby hurriedly hung up and pocketed her Scroll before rushing off to catch an airship back to Patch, while trying to block out the images the picture conjured.

*With Neo*

Neo mentally cackled when Ruby hung up, likely after seeing the picture she sent. Sure Neo might be rather forward, but she learned from her mistake with her feelings for Pyrrha, if she saw something she wanted she'll take it.

And right now Neo wanted an innocent silver-eyed rose, if only to corrupt that innocence into a naughty girl.

Thinking about her first crush still hurt Neo, though now only a dull thud in her heart. She still kept up on news concerning her though, Neo saw her win the Mistral Tournament three more years earning herself the nickname "The Invincible Girl" as no matter what none of her opponents could touch her.

Neo also heard some rumors out of Mistral that Pyrrha was going to be attending Beacon, that worried her as she didn't want her getting caught up in the attack when it happened. Even if they weren't friends anymore Neo still cared about Pyrrha.

'I get the feeling that things are about to get really hectic here, really fast.' Neo thought pulling a nightgown over her head

*Later-Night*

Neo's face scrunched up as she turned in her sleep as she began seeing flashes in her mind.

Four objects, a crown, a staff, a sword, and a lantern.

A large tree in a cavern.

A girl in a pod, under Beacon before a fiery aura enveloped her.

Neo sat up gasping for air as the last vision appeared.

Getting up Neo grabbed her umbrella in shaky hands and went to the bathroom and began splashing cold water on her face. Drying her face Neo looked in the mirror only to see something behind her, whirling around with her umbrellas blade already out Neo breathed heavily when didn't see anything.

Backing into the wall Neo slid to the floor pulling her legs against herself.

'They're getting worse.' Neo thought

This wasn't the first time she's been having these visions and hearing voices in her dreams. She didn't know what they meant or what was causing them, only that she wanted them to stop.

'What do they means, why am I showed these things?' Thought Neo

They were always the same, four objects, the tree, and the girl.

'Under Beacon.' Neo realized

Is that what these visions are trying to tell her, to find that girl under Beacon. If that's what it took to get these visions to stop then so be it.

'Besides sneaking in should be easy enough, just disguise myself as a student and go with all the others that'll be attending this year. Then find the girl, figure out I'm supposed to do, then sneak out.' Neo thought going back to bed

*Next Day*

Neo tapped her foot impatiently as she stood in the crowded airship. She had placed one of her illusion disguises over herself before leaving her apartment.

Her hair is now black, with lighter streaks where her white streaks would normally be, and her default eye color is green, though she can change it to pink, brown or white at any time. Her hair is done up in a twin tail hairstyle with white bows, and her bangs are still in the same usual style from her original appearance. Her attire consists of a sleeveless black blouse with white frills on the chest and collar and a black ribbon bow hanging from the front of the collar. The blouse exposes her midriff, and she wears medium-length black armbands on both of her wrists. Along with the blouse, she wears a knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt. She wears black shoes with her triple tomoe emblem on the soles, with white legwarmers.

While Neo knew she wasn't a known criminal like Roman, she prefers staying on the side of caution than risk being recognized. Plus she was extremely hot in this disguise, well she's hot no matter what but this appearance gave her an air of innocence and cuteness as well.

'Hm, let's see who's worth anything here.' Neo thought looking at everyone aboard the airship

Most of them Neo simply dismissed with only a few catching her attention. The first was a black haired girl standing off to the side and was obviously a Faunus with that bow on her head, the second Neo recognized as Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and the last two…

'It's the cutie.' Neo thought a grin slowly working it's way on her face seeing Ruby

Next to her was a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She was wearing a tan jacket that exposed her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

'Didn't I see her walk into Juniors.' Thought Neo recognizing the girl from the night she got the henchmen from Junior

If she's with Ruby then it's possible they're sisters, or half sisters given their vastly different features.

Other than those four Neo didn't see anyone else that was really worth her attention. Looking out the window Neo focused on the quickly approaching Beacon Academy.

She frowned looking at the school, she could feel powerful energy coming from there, not like aura it was different. It reminded her of Cinder's power only weaker.

'Could that be the girl?' Wondered Neo

Whatever it was she'll find out, maybe it'll clear up some of the mystery on whatever power Cinder has and whatever the hell Salem is.

If there's one thing Neo hated it was not having all the information.

It wasn't long until the airship landed and everyone began departing. Normally new students would go to the amphitheater to hear the Headmasters speech, Neo however followed where she could sense the energy coming from.

'Hm, lets see I doubt Ozpinhead wouldn't not know about a girl kept under his school, so he must know where she is. And if so he must keep her somewhere close like… right under his feet.' Neo thought looking towards Beacon Tower

Going to the tower Neo was thankful to not find anyone inside or around. Prying open the elevator doors Neo looked seeing how far down it went, whistling quietly when she couldn't even see the bottom.

'Better start climbing.' Thought Neo beginning her descent

It took a while, a few close calls, but Neo finally reached the bottom level. Opening the doors Neo was surprised to see a vast open area, it was dimly lit with wall-mounted torches casting a green glow.

And there she was at the other end of the hall; the girl Neo saw in her dreams. She was in the pod Neo remembered seeing her in, along with the rest of the machine it was connected to, there were several cables running along the pod with the girl and to another empty pod.

Frowning Neo stood in front of the girls pod, what was this machine and why was she in it? But Neo wanted to know who would go through the trouble of keeping her alive and hidden down here, what was so special about her, and why did her Aura feel similar to Cinders?

'Or is it Cinders Aura is similar to hers?' Thought Neo frowning

She didn't have enough information to take any immediate actions. Knowing there was nothing she could do Neo turned back to the elevator and began climbing out.

Once Neo had left the vault Raven flew down transforming back to her human form. She had been following her and Summers daughters as they headed to Beacon, it was only pure coincidence she noticed Neo was also going there for whatever reason. Raven was glad to have followed her to discover this place and who was kept here.

"So this is where you've been keeping the Fall Maiden Ozpin." Raven muttered to herself walking up to the pod

It was pretty arrogant and foolish of Ozpin, keeping a defenseless comatose Maiden under Beacon, especially when her attacker is currently in Vale. It would have been safer to take her to remote location away from civilization, instead he kept her right at Beacon.

'He always did like keeping assets close.' Raven thought remembering her own time at Beacon

Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever they happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than they should've. And in the end none of it mattered, Raven saw the truth, Summers dead, and Taiyang and Qrow are still fools who follow Ozpin.

Now Raven weighed her options on what to do, she considered entering the pod and taking the Fall Maiden power herself, it'd certainly help to have the power of two Maidens. But she quickly dismissed that option, the risk far outweighed the reward, Raven didn't fancy having her personality and psyche changed.

The other option was simply kill her, the shock of dying should wake her up and the last person she'd see would be Raven. But there's also the risk that her death would cause her powers to seek out its other half, thus giving Salem the full Fall Maiden powers. Or even worse she'd take the rest of the Fall Maidens power with her in death thus leaving the power forever broken. On second thought that wouldn't be so bad, it'd ensure Salem never got all the Fall Maidens power.

Raven also couldn't risk moving the girl, taking her out of the pod would likely result in her death.

'Damn it, no matter what I choose there's a greater risk than anything I might gain.' Raven thought

Sighing Raven opened a portal to leave, at the very least she knew where they were keeping the Fall Maiden and could use that to her advantage. For now she'll sit and wait to see how things play out.

'And that girl, Neopolitan, I feel she'll be at the center of things. There's just something… unnatural about her.' Raven thought entering the portal

*With Neo*

Neo sighed in relief when she reached the floor she had first entered through. Getting out of the elevator shaft Neo exited the tower and went to catch an airship back to Vale, she had no desire to stay here any longer.

'Even if it means seeing more of the cutie.' Neo thought

But she had no desire to risk getting stuck here and being forced to attend school.

*Elemental Nations*

*Konoha-Hokage's Office*

'How could things have gone so badly?!' Thought Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, close to pulling his hair

"Damnit all to hell!" Minato shouted slamming his hands down on his desk before wheeling out from behind it

Yes he was currently in a wheelchair, and it wasn't temporary, he was stuck like this for the rest of his life. The reason for this is because just a little over a week ago his and Kushina's son Boruto, abandoned the village after stealing the Forbidden Scroll and crippling his own parents!

When he and Kushina found out Boruto had left they immediately went after him to talk him out of whatever madness possessed him to leave. Instead he attacked them, which neither had been prepared for not expecting their son to attack his own parents, even worse he managed to put seals on them slowing down their movements.

The end result was Minato was rendered paralyzed after Boruto, empowered by the Kyuubi's Chakra, ripped out one of his spine vertebras, while Kushina took Kyuubi laced claw to the abdomen taking away her ability to have children.

'And it all started when that worthless bastard vanished.' Minato thought with a scowl

Ever since his and Kushina's 'daughter' Naruko vanished things have gotten worse. While neither really cared the girl was gone, being thankful they no longer had to deal with her ever again, what they did care about was that in the location she vanished was a large group of villagers or what used to be villagers.

Somehow that stupid girl managed to turn several villagers to stone, blind them, or even vaporize them leaving nothing but ashes. This, Minato felt, was the start of his golden boy leaving, as after learning what his 'failure sister' managed to do he started getting angrier and angrier.

Even worse when the Toads found out the treatment of Naruko they cut ties with both himself and Jiraiya, leaving Konoha even more defenseless without one of its most powerful assets.

'I hope you're suffering where ever you are you worthless bastard!' Minato thought hatefully

Everything bad that's happened is Naruko's fault, Boruto leaving, the Toads cutting ties, even Minato becoming a cripple.

It was all her fault!

*With Kushina*

Kushina lay in her hospital looking up at the ceiling with dull, lifeless expression. Physically she was back in top condition, besides the obvious of course, but mentally she was completely unresponsive.

And who could blame her after what she went through. Her baby boy, her little angel attacked his own parents without hesitation, crippling his father and maiming his mother. Kushina saw it in his eyes, he didn't feel regret for his actions, in fact he seemed proud of what he did.

Kushina raised a hand to her abdomen, where several scars could be seen, scars left the Kyuubi's Chakra her son used to attack her, taking away her ability to have children. Though Kushina originally thought she could no longer have children after the Kyuubi was extracted from her, that however was revealed to be false when the doctor gave her even more crushing news.

She had been pregnant.

Key word being had, after the attack the baby died from the Kyuubi's Chakra burning it. To pour more salt on the wound, the doctor said Kushina had already been far enough along to tell the gender, it would have been a girl.

'A… daughter. I would have had another… daughter.' Thought Kushina

Would she have loved this child, hated it like her first born, or would they have turned out like Boruto. She thought up dozens of 'what if' scenarios, but none of the mattered now as all of her children were gone. Her firstborn being Kami knows where not knowing if she was alive or dead, her second abandoned them and crippled his own parents, and her third who never go the chance to live killed by their own brother.

Kushina could just feel Mito looking down at her, eyes filled with disgust and disappointment.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep Neo took Roman's place in the beginning and had some fun with everyone's favorite little reaper. We also see Neo is learning plenty of things and Raven is learning things as well while trying to unravel the mystery surrounding Neo. We also got look at what's been happening in Konoha as well, nothing good happening there. Also the sign Neo's using is basically the one she has in RWBY Chibi, only created with her Semblance. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll see Neo going on a heist, then spending some quality time with Ruby. Also since Neo didn't appear until partway through Volume 2 she'll be doing her own thing for the moment. So, without further ado.**

 **Edit: AN at the bottom.**

 **I own nothing**

Neo sat on board a Bullhead with her arms crossed and a bored look on her face. While around her members of the White Fang grumbled angrily at having to work with a human.

Currently Neo and a team of White Fang grunts were on there way to Atlas on orders from Cinder. Their goal was to find out any plans for new weapons being developed or already completed, shipping manifestos for the SDC, along with programs Watts needs for his virus. The latter objective given to Neo personally, as she'd be the only one going aware of it.

Roman sent Neo along to, as he put it "make sure the animals to mess it up", his words not hers. While Neo was fine with going on a heist, anything to get away from Cinder and her brats, she could do without the White Fang complaining about her presence. She ignored their words though, they were only grunts, with the only note worthy member wearing a custom mask with chameleon horns and wearing a black stealth suit.

Neo only caught her name once, Ilia she believed, before they were sent on the mission.

"We'll be coming up on Atlas soon." Said the pilot

'Showtime.' Neo thought standing up and going to the cockpit to see Atlas come into view

'This never gets old.' Thought Neo still in awe whenever she sees Atlas floating in the sky

They had to fly low to stay off the military's radar, but they managed to land on the outskirts of the city. Once they landed they exited the Bullhead and the pilot flew off saying they'll be back when they get the signal.

"Alright remember, stick to the plan and stay together. We can't risk alerting the humans we're here." Ilia said taking command

"And what if any humans get in our way?" One asked

"Then deal with them." Stated Ilia the meaning behind her words making the Faunus grip their weapons eagerly

Neo rolled her eyes at them, they could try and be a little less obvious in their desire to kill people. This is why she prefers working alone or with Roman, as then she didn't have to deal with idiots that will likely get them caught or intentionally mess things up just to start a fight.

'If they screw up, I'm not gonna let them drag me down with them.' Neo thought

The group began moving unseen towards the Atlesian military base, making sure avoid being spotted. Remaining hidden got more difficult when they reached the base and Neo had to use her stretch her Semblance to its limit keeping them hidden under disguises of Atlesian soldiers.

When they got inside and out of view Neo sighed in relief a she dropped the illusions.

"Hmph, I guess you are useful for something human." One of the grunts sneered

'Tsk, next time I'll just let you idiots get caught, save me the trouble of having to deal with you ever again.' Neo thought

She may not hate Faunus, but she wasn't about to let them walk over her.

Continue on there way, Neo made sure to put the illusions back up whenever there was a camera or when any guards came by. Thankfully the place was mostly empty, due to the employees having gone to bed already with only patrolling guards remaining. They soon arrived to the labs and Neo examined the corridor leading to the labs, before spotting something she recognized.

Stopping one of the grunts about to step forward with her umbrella, Neo pulled them back.

"What do you think-"

Neo smacked the Faunus with her umbrella before pulling out a vial of Ice Dust. Popping it open Neo poured some into her palm, holding her hand up Neo blew the Dust down the corridor. The Dust revealed hidden lasers standing between them and the entrance to the labs. The lasers went in every direction, vertical, horizontal, diagonal, in a complex pattern that'd be impossible to move through without tripping at least one.

Looking to the grunts and Ilia, Neo had a smug look. Dropping her umbrella on the ground Neo slid it under the lasers before taking several steps back. Turning to the lasers Neo motioned them to move and immediately ran towards the lasers and jumped above them, landing on her hands Neo leaned to side cartwheeling between two lasers. Backflipping she slid under a row of lasers, finally she twirled around before jumping through several diagonal lasers. Landing on her feet with a hand on her hip Neo kicked her umbrella up into her hand and rested it on her shoulder, giving the White Fang members a smug smirk.

 _"Well I'm waiting."_ Neo said with her sign

"Ilia how do we get through?" One of the grunts asked as none of them would be able to get passed the lasers without tripping at least one of them

"Find another way around and locate the shipping manifestos if you can. The human and I will find out the plans for any new weapons." Ilia ordered backing up and running towards the lasers and flipping through them the same as Neo

Turning to the other Faunus, Ilia nodded and they left to complete their orders.

 _"Copycat."_ Said Neo, Ilia glaring at her behind her mask

"Shut it human, let's just go." Said Ilia

Both girls proceeded through the door and saw a long corridor with several doors and windows along the walls and branching hallways.

"Come one lets try and find the server room." Ilia ordered, Neo rolling her eyes at her thinking she could her order her around

But she followed none the less, while taking the time to pull out her scroll and take pictures of the inside of the labs, never know when they could come in handy.

Soon though they found the server room, but it was magnetically locked. Ilia managed to short-circuit it though with her whip and opened the door.

"Alright this is it. Keep watch while I get the plans." Said Ilia going to one of the computers and connected her scroll to begin the download

'Yeah, I'll get right on that.' Neo thought going over to another computer while Ilia was distracted to get the programs Watts needed

Getting them was rather simple, as she was given several codes to help breakthrough any firewalls or protected files, but Neo also took the time to download several other files that she thought might be useful, to her, useful to her. Mostly anything she could use to improve her weapon or anything that could help really.

Once she had everything Neo pocketed her scroll and went back to the door.

"How did you know they there? The lasers?" Ilia asked suddenly looking over

 _"Hm? Oh I've encountered similar traps before and just know what to look for."_ Neo replied having encountered all kinds of traps during previous heists

"Tsk, and I guess these other encounters involved stealing from others. Typical humans only knowing how look out for themselves and stepping on anyone that gets in there way." Spat Ilia, Neo glaring at her for that

 _"At least I'm not honest about who I am, rather than pretending to be a bunch of noble fools."_ Neo retorted

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Demanded Ilia

 _"Just what I said, you and the rest of the White Fang are fools."_ Neo said, this made Ilia move from the computer and got in Neo's face

"How dare you! You don't get to talk about me or the White Fang, you don't understand the hardships Faunus have to go through every day! Being looked down on as nothing but animals, being forced to work on Dust mines, my own parents died in one of those mines and humans like you had the nerve to laugh about it! The White Fang is working to give Faunus the freedom and equal rights they deserve. And we will get them after showing humanity just what we're capable of!" Ilia shouted her skin, eyes, and hair turning red in anger

 _"Maybe, but it won't last."_ Neo said, Ilia confused by that

"What're you talking about?" Said Ilia still glaring at her

 _"It won't last. Sure maybe one day the Faunus will get equal right and freedom to humans, but for how long? Right now the White Fang are united against their hatred and fear against a common enemy, humans. But what happens when its over and that unity dissolves away, how long until another group comes along believing they're better than everyone else? What happens when say Mammal Faunus or Predator Faunus believe they should be in charge and then you're back to square one, suffering under discrimination and oppression. Only this time it'll be Faunus against Faunus."_ Neo explained her belief

It was only natural that if Faunus got equal rights through violence what'll stop certain Faunus from believing they're better than the rest, then it'll just start the cycle all over again. It was a pretty dark view of things, but Neo was a pretty dark person.

"Please, like the Faunus would ever turn against each other." Ilia scoffed turning back to the computer though not before Neo showed one more message

 _"Believe what you want. But here's some free advice, chameleons have plenty of predators mostly snakes and birds, so watch your back. Never know when a bigger animal will come along and you devour you."_ Neo said before dismissing her sign

Ilia scoffed at the 'advice' and went back to her task. While ignoring the small part of her that couldn't help but think, maybe her words might be true.

*Later-Vale*

"Yeah to go Neo. Did the mutts give you any trouble?" Roman asked as Neo transferred the Watts programs to his scroll to pass on to Cinder

 _"No, they were surprisingly well behaved."_ Said Neo genuinely surprised none of the White Fang started a fight with any Atlas soldiers

But she wasn't willingly to look a gift horse in the mouth and quickly left once they had what they needed.

"Great. I'll get these to Cinder, wouldn't want to keep her highness waiting." Roman said sarcastically before walking off

With that done Neo sat down on a nearby crate and opened her scroll to all the other files she took and began scrolling through them to see if any catch her fancy. Neo stopped on one and opened it up seeing it was a strange looking body harness.

Looking it over Neo saw it was called 'omni-directional mobility gear', it was a prototype battle harness that could be used to help the wearer fight in a 3D space rather than a 2D space, it was developed to help take down giant Grimm and for maneuvering through cities.

The components were the winch that resides in a housing on the users lower back, and holds spools of wire, hand controllers that doubled sword hilts with two triggers to launch and retract the hooks while a lateral switch is used to aim the hooks, and a break to stop the winch from paying out anymore wire than needed. Tubes of wind Dust used to launch and retract the grapples. There were also the option of having large sheathes on the sides of the users thighs that contain multiple blades in case the ones in use break or stab them into the Grimm's body. Finally the turbine that the wind Dust is blown into to power the winch and launch the cables.

This was definitely something Neo will have to look into making, not only would it be useful to fight in a 3D space, it also looked fun as hell.

Though she'll have to also train needing great physical strength, particularly in the legs, spatial recognition and being able to stay focused in the heat of battle.

'Well I'm nothing if not determined.' Neo thought saving the file

She'll have to get the parts before she can even think about using this.

*Timeskip-Three Days*

Neo happily skipped down the streets of Vale to her favorite ice cream parlor.

Three days have passed since the successful heist and her acquisition of the 'omni-directional mobility gear' blueprints. She's already gotten most of the material needed to make the equipment, along with some extra parts since she plans to build the control for the grapples into her umbrella thus needed the parts to customize her weapon and to fit the controller in. She also set up a training area in one of the abandoned buildings at Mountain Glenn so that when she finished building it she'll already have the training needed to use it properly. Neo couldn't wait to use the gear to fly through the air.

But at the moment Neo was taking a break and on her way to get some Neapolitan ice cream.

Though suddenly she felt someone crash into her, nearly sending her on her back bu thankfully used her umbrella to steady herself. Now annoyed at almost being knocked down Neo looked to person who crashed into her and prepared to give them a piece of her fist.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, I just got here to get some ammo for my weapon, see I'm- you!" Said a familiar voice

Seeing who it was Neo smirked seeing it was the cutie, Ruby, that bumped into her and was now pointing at her.

 _"Well hello cutie. Now what was that you were here for me."_ Neo said creating her sign

"Wha?! No, I was picking up ammo for Crescent Rose then you showed up." Ruby said reaching for her weapon only for Neo to stop her

 _"You really wanna do that? Have you already forgotten how it went down last time?"_ Neo asked, making Ruby pause remembering there last encounter and promptly blush when she looked at Neo's lips that had now stretched into a mischievous smirk

 _"Unless you wanted another kiss, I'm more than happy to oblige~"_ Purred Neo stepping towards Ruby, making the younger girl jump back and begin sputtering out denials

 _"Ahahahaha! Relax cutie I'm only teasing, I'm not gonna kiss you."_ Neo assured

"You're, you're not?" Asked Ruby unsure if she should be relieved or not

 _"Oh, is that disappointment or relief I feel? By the way since you're here wanna get some ice cream with me?"_ Asked Neo, this only confused Ruby further

"But you're a criminal." Ruby stated

 _"So? Does that mean we can't hang out with each other?"_ Neo questioned, Ruby pausing in thought before speaking again

"Well, I guess not-"

 _"Great! Let's go."_ Neo said cutting her off before grabbing Ruby's hand and pulling her along

"Wha!? But I didn't to this!" Said Ruby flailing as she was dragged against her will

 _"Maybe. But like I told you before, I'm a girl that goes after what she wants and I want you cutie."_ Said Neo, Ruby blushing again at this

"I have a name you know. Ruby Rose." Said Ruby

 _"I know. And my names Neopolitan but can call me Neo."_ Neo said

"O…kay Neo." Ruby said slowly allowing herself to walk alongside Neo

Maybe this won't be so bad.

*Later*

"And then Weiss launched me towards the cliff and created these Glyphs for me to run on as I pulled the Nevermore with me before cutting its head off and at the top! It was so awesome!" Ruby said making gestures as she told Neo about her Initiation test in Beacon

At first she had still been hesitant and wary to be with Neo but after they got their ice cream, Neo getting her Neapolitan and Ruby getting a kind that tastes like cookies, she started relaxing more and even started telling her about her friends and team at Beacon.

Neo meanwhile mostly just smiled and nodded along, occasionally telling Ruby some things about herself, nothing personal just basic things her likes, dislikes, hobbies. She was also pleased when Ruby stopped being guarded and relaxed around her.

After leaving the parlor they went to a weapons shop where Ruby bought some Dust and parts for her baby, and Neo got more parts for her gear. It had been adorable to Neo watching Ruby geek out over the different weapons on display, and she could have sworn Ruby turned into a miniature version of herself for a moment before going back to normal.

Now they were on their way to the airship docks so Ruby can return to Beacon.

 _"It sounds like you've had quite the time at Beacon."_ Neo stated, Ruby nodding excitedly

"I know! It's been more awesome than I realized, spending time with my friends, teammates, sister, oh and fighting Grimm! And me being leader of my team was really surprising, I mean mom was the leader of her team, so I try to do my best to lead my team but sometimes it can difficult-" Ruby stopped in her ranting when Neo leaned and kissed her cheek

 _"Has anyone told you, you're cute when rambling? Cause you really are."_ Said Neo

"I-I thought you said you weren't going to kiss me again." Ruby said

 _"Not on the lips, but I never said no kissing anywhere else. The next time we really kiss it'll be because you wanted to."_ Neo said smiling at her

"And what if I don't want to kiss you?" Asked Ruby

 _"I can wait. See ya next time Ruby."_ Neo said before her form vanished into pink lights

"Bye Neo." Ruby said with a small smile before noticing the airship about to take off

"AH! I'm gonna be late!" Said Ruby speeding off in a blur of rose petals to get on the ship

'She really is cute.' Neo thought from on top of a nearby building watching Ruby speed off

It had been nice spending time with Ruby along with learning about her team and friends team, teams RWBY and JNPR. While Neo was sure she could use that information for Cinder's grand plan, she prefers not mixing business with her personal life. Plus both Pyrrha and her uncle Jaune, her mom Saphron's younger brother, were part of team JNPR, that had been surprising learning he was attending Beacon.

'Hope he knows what he's doing.' Neo thought

Pushing those thoughts aside at the moment Neo left to go home, though suddenly her scroll started beeping signaling she got a message. This confused Neo as she was sure she'd turned it off at the ice cream parlor so as to not be disturbed during her time with Ruby. It also worried Neo as if she did turn off then that means someone remotely turned it back on and there weren't many people who could hack her scroll, given the number of encryptions and firewalls she put on it.

Pulling it out Neo opened the message and stood stalk still at what it said.

 _Come to these coordinates, details will be given upon your arrival._

With the message were a set of coordinates, that Neo quickly memorized just as the message suddenly deleted itself. Neo gulped as there was one last thing she saw before the message deleted itself.

A black capital 'R' as the signature.

 **So, what did you think, good. The omni directional gear is in fact from Attack on Titan, amazing anime, and I thought it'd be interesting for Neo to use it. So we've seen Neo work with the White Fang to infiltrate Atlas, sorry if that part didn't seem good since we've only seen what Atlas looks like I kind of just rushed through it, and Neo went on a date with little Ruby, who is seeing Neo isn't as bad as she may seem, or is she? Also who is the mystery person that messaged Neo leaving only an 'H' as a signature, I won't say much other than it's not a RWBY character or an OC, it's a character from a different franchise. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Edit: So after much thought I decided to change the character Neo will be meeting in the next chapter to one I think it would fit better in the "RWBY" world.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
